


i need a little sunshine

by oscarwildesque



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oscarwildesque/pseuds/oscarwildesque
Summary: prompt: "sana kaç kere yorganı o kadar kendine çekme dedim!"





	i need a little sunshine

“oikawa.”

oikawa yastıkta başını çevirdi ve tek gözünü açarak iwaizumi’ye baktı.

“hmm?”

“niye maça gelmedin?”

oikawa başını tekrar duvara doğru çevirerek cevap vermedi.

“oikawa.”

“iwa-chan, uyumaya çalışıyorum.”

“daha hava yeni kararıyor.”

iwaizumi arkasından odanın kapısını kapatarak yatağa doğru yürüdü. oikawa’nın yüzünü görebilecek açıya geldiğinde gözlerinin sımsıkı kapalı olduğunu farketti.

iç çekerek kollarını göğsünde birleştirip yatağa oturdu.

“takım kaptanının veda maçı için gelmemesi onları ne kadar hayal kırıklığına uğrattı biliyorsundur, sanırım.”

“çevremdeki insanlar yarattığım hayal kırıklıklarına alışmalı, değil mi?”

“oikawa-”

“tatil bitiminde onları görmeye giderim, iwa-chan.”

iwaizumi sessizce oikawa’ya baktı. kolunu gözlerinin üstüne atmıştı, yüz ifadesini göremiyordu.

ona eğilerek üstündeki yorganı kaldırmaya başlayınca oikawa gözlerini açarak ona baktı.

“ne yapıyors-”

“yana kay.”

oikawa karşı çıkmadan ona yer açınca iwaizumi yorganın altına girerek yatağa yattı. gözlerini tavandaki yıldız yapıştırmalarında dolaştırırken derin bir nefes aldı. bir şey söylemek istiyordu ama aralarındaki sessizlik, bozmak için fazla huzurluydu. uzun bir süre öyle uzanmaya devam ettiler. iwaizumi, oikawa’nın uykuya daldığını düşünmeye başladığında oikawa sessizliği bozarak onu yanılttı.

“iwa-chan. üniversitede oynamaya devam edecek misin?”

iwaizumi soruya şaşırmış, gözlerini tavandaki yıldızlardan ayırmadan cevap verdi.

“evet. niye?”

iwaizumi bakmasa da oikawa’nın omuz silktiğini hissetti. aynı soruyu ona yöneltmeyi düşündü ama cevabını biliyordu.

“ilk kez tamamen farklı takımlarda olacağız.”

oikawa başını ona döndürüp iwaizumi’yi izlemeye başladı. daha sonra sözüne devam etti.

“iwa-chan, merak etme. maçlarda üstüne çok gelmem. sadece azıcık rezil ederim, yeter.”

iwaizumi ona sert bir bakışla dönünce oikawa gülmeye başladı. intikam almak için iwaizumi onu gıdıklamaya başlayınca gülüşü kahkahalara dönüştü.

“ye-yeter! iwa-chan!!”

iwaizumi, oikawa nefessiz kalmaya başlayınca onu bıraktı. oikawa derin nefeslerle kendini toparlamaya çalışırken iwaizumi’ye yapmacık bir kızgınlıkla kızarak ona arkasını döndü ve yorganın büyük bir kısmını kendisine çekti.

“hey!”

iwaizumi yorganı zorla kendine çekerken oikawa’ya gözlerini deviriyordu. ikisi de tekrar yorganın altında sessiz bir şekilde yatmaya başladıklarında bu sefer erken saate rağmen iwaizumi de göz kapaklarında uykuyu hissedebiliyordu. oikawa’nın önceki sözleri aklına gelirken iç çekti.

“tooru.”

oikawa ismini duymanın şaşkınlığıyla iwaizumi’ye baktı.

“iwa-chan?”

“kazanmak için yeterliydin ama takım olarak kaybettik. sakın unutma. kazandığımızda takım olarak kazandığımız gibi kaybettiğimizde de takım olarak kaybediyoruz. o senin yenilgin değildi, bizim yenilgimizdi.”

iwaizumi konuşurken gözleri yarı kapalıydı ama oikawa’nın bakışlarındaki değişimi ve gözlerindeki minik yaşları farkedebiliyordu. oikawa gözlerini kapatıp ona yaklaşınca aynı şekilde kendisi de gözlerini kapadı. iwaizumi dakikalar sonra uykuya dalmak üzere olduğunu hissedebiliyordu ancak oikawa’nın tekrar üstünden yorganı çekmesiyle gözlerini açtı. sesinde hafif bir sinirle çıkışırken yorganı kavradı.

“kaç kere şu yorganı çekme dedim-”

oikawa’nın uykuya dalmış, huzurlu yüz ifadesini görünce sessizleşti. yavaşça yorganın kenarını üstüne getirmeye çalışırken iç çekti.

“küçüklüğümüzden beri aynı şey…”

gözlerini kapatıp kolunu oikawa’nın beline atarken aklına gelen eski benzer anılarla gülümsedi.


End file.
